kinky collection
by shinkirux
Summary: a collection of oneshot lemons. Themes are based on certain positions and situations. SasuxSaku. First one is foreplay, and is a bit different from the rest
1. Chapter 1

A reader said that my first story was more of a light lemon! Well in that case I'm sure this one will be heavy! =D. Pure lemon stories- literally- nothing but sex.

First short story will be foreplay only. The rest of the one shots proceeding it will be actual lemon. Most of them will be based off of different positions and a couple on …type(?).

These are oneshots but some of them will also connect together so you can actually read them however you like. They won't connect together by too much though, just as an FYI so that ppl arent disappointed/confused.

---Citrus Collection---

SasuxSaku

Foreplay:

They sat together on Sasuke's sofa, an awkward silence filling the room. Sakura sat nervously, biting her finger in anticipation. The air was thick and heavy with unannounced excitement. Clearing his throat, Sasuke turned his head and body just enough to pull the girl by the hip to his side of the sofa. He drew her to his side so that their legs were touching.

Placing one hand on her thigh right underneath the edge of her mini skirt, the other hand lifted her chin up to bring her lips closer. His intense gaze hit her eyes for a long second before he slowly closed his eyes and dipped his head to meet their lips.

The kiss started off slow and sensual, their lips melting together in a multitude of soft and chase locks. Sakura's plump lips stuck to Sasuke's as if they were reluctant to let go, the sticky moist skin tickling his.

As their breathing became heavier, so did the kisses.

Leaning forward into her, Sasuke started to get more and more eager to devour her- taste her. Each kiss became longer, stronger, until Sakura began to nibble his bottom lip, sweeping her tongue across it. Sasuke groaned as his hands gripped her upper thighs from under her skirt as it rode up to show her red lace panties. His hands wandered to the bottom of Sakura's rounded butt and slowly started to massage it.

Sasuke leaned her against the arm of the sofa and moved his sweet, sweet kisses to the sensitive spot behind her ear, and then slowly down further in blissful, sensational torture. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Sakura whimpered at the feeling of Sasuke's lips gently sucking on her skin.

Unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse, his finger delicately moved the straps of her bra off of her shoulder before he nibbled on the skin and flesh gently. Sakura's hands began to grip and tug on the hem of Sasuke's black shirt but he would not budge- he was going to turn her into a whimpering puddle before he was finished having his fill of her delicious body- first.

Her skirt pushed further up until it bunched at her waist as his hands found their ways to her hips underneath the straps of her panties. His hands gripped them almost bruising her as he began to slowly grind against her core.

Ohhhh, Sasuke-kun…she whimpered. Her warm breath fanned against his ear, creating shivers down his spine as he convulsed at the sensation. When she nibbled his ear, he snapped with a growl, picking her up only to place her on her back on the carpeted floor.

Unbuttoning her blouse and opening it up, he opened her bra by the clasp in the front and began to suck on a tender nipple while he removed her skirt. Backing up for a second, he flung the skirt over the couch as Sakura took the chance to pulled his shirt over his head. He roved his hands over the soft skin of her flesh, touching and kneading every inch of her body as he dipped down once again to suck on her nipples.

Sakura began to push at his chest to get up but Sasuke was having none of it. She tried to tell him something but her words were muffled by his kisses. Vaguely, he heard a phone ringing in the background and slowly realized why she had been trying to get up. Sighing, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before he sat up on his knees to look at the phone. He cursed his luck when the phone stopped ringing.

When he looked back over, Sakura had gotten up onto her knees and turned around, looking at the phone. Biting her lips, her brows furrowed as she turned her head back over her shoulders to look at him. They had missed whatever call that was in the heat of the moment. What if it was an important call, she asks.

He doesn't mind her concern as he brings her down to have her sit in his lap. Resting his head over her shoulder, he grazed his fingers back and forth on her inner thighs, stopping just before he got to her wet core.

He kissed his way down her neck once more, her blouse and bra having fallen off her shoulders and forgotten earlier when the phone rang. Sakura leaned her head back against the crook of his neck as she whimpered and moaned at the sensations. Her shoulders tensed, bringing her full, round breasts together so enticingly that he could no longer ignore them.

He brought his hands up to her breasts and began to fondle them, his breath fanning over her shoulder as he concentrated on feeling just how full her breasts were. Sakura grinded her butt against his painful erection when he squeezed and tweaked her nipples. Turning around in his embrace, she sat in his lap once more, facing him.

Her hands reached down his pants and grabbed his throbbing cock, stroking it up and down as she reached up desperately to kiss his lips. Sasuke saw blissful white for a second when she gripped him as he let out a deep, throaty moan.

Unzipping his pants, Sasuke brought his cock out through the center hole in his boxers. Pushing her panties aside, he began to rub his manhood against her wet core. Sakura whimpered and began grinding against his cock, coating it in her wetness as she slid back and forth against it. Just as Sasuke is about to enter a finger into her to open her up for his cock, ….

….the door bursts open. Stopping everything he was doing, Sasuke quickly brought her flush against him and turned his back so that his broad torso was covering her nearly naked form. She buried her face in his shoulder, her cheeks burning in embarrassment at having been caught getting it on with Sasuke.

"TEME!! I called but……"

Naruto stopped in his track at the sight before him. Sasuke's shirtless back was facing him and he was holding a naked girl against his chest!?

"Naruto..?" Sakura lifted her heat a little to look at the intruder.

"Sakura!?? And...and..Teme!? What the…."

"Oh God!.." Sakura yelped before she grabbed a small blanket conveniently sitting on the sofa and wrapped it around herself before she bolted and locked herself in the bathroom.

Sasuke's blood began to boil at being interrupted….twice. It had taken Sasuke a while to open Sakura up to th idea of letting him into her luscious body and tonight had been the first….now she wasn't going to let him continue after being caught their first time.

Getting up, he shoved a blushing, blubbering Naruto out the door and slammed it in his face.


	2. facing confession

Facing confession:

To say that she was intoxicated was an understatement. She was actually…WASTED. No one had noticed him slip her shot after shot of whiskey and after the first two, neither did Sakura. She had been busy chatting with Ino and Tenten since their hectic schedules never allowed for them to be together anymore and had grabbed whatever drink Sasuke handed her, not really thinking about what it was.

He was planning to have his way with her tonight and it would help any pain that she might feel for her first time to be drunk.

Sasuke's hand resting on the lower back side of Sakura's hip started to wander further south discreetly from below the table. Sakura's speech faltered for a second but the girls shrugged it off, blaming it on the alcohol that they had consumed.

As Ino and Tenten got up to get more drinks at the bar, Sakura swung around to face Sasuke.

"You! No touching Sasuke pervert!"

She swatted at his hands when he went to grab her by the waist and pull her into his lap.

Ever since the first time Sakura had agreed to try going further than kissing, he couldn't keep his hands to himself! He was constantly probing and prodding her as if he had been this perverted all along. Not to say that she didn't enjoy his touches but still…..

Perhaps it had been the fact that Naruto had walked in on them and they were never able to finish the deed….she had been too embarrassed to try again.

Stroking her hips, Sasuke nibbled his way down Sakura's neck. Moaning softly, Sakura tried in vain to pry him away from her. Due to her current state of intoxication, all her efforts ended up as a poke or a tug on his shirt.

"no Sasuke-kun we're in public…no…. don't…" Sakura's please became softer until they turned into half moaning and half throaty, stretched out words.

A strap of her dress fell off of her shoulder and fell down dangerously close to exposing her nipple. Licking and sucking the space just above the edge of her falling dress, Sasuke let out a fustrated growl before he reached between her legs under her dress and stroked her wet folds.

Pushing her panties aside, he inserted a finger into her and closed his lips over hers before she could scream out.

As he began to grind her against his finger, people began to take notice of the couple making out in the corner. Noticing all the attention they were receiving even in her drunken state, Sakura started to tug at Sasuke's arms all the while trying to keep from screaming out loud.

"Sasuke Kun, s-stop…Sasu..mmm…Sasuke Kun…."

Not wanting an audience, Sasuke transported them to the closest private area he could think of- Sakura's office at the hospital across the street.

Sitting down in her chair with sakura's legs still around him, he nearly tore the rest of her dress off. The street light barely filtered through the blinds but just enough for Sasuke to see Sakura blushing a soft pink to match her hair.

Sasuke wasted no time. He inserted his finger into her wet core, stroking her folds as he slid it in and out. Her perky breasts bounced with every little jump she made when Sasuke's fingers pumped in and out of her core harshly. Sakura nearly screamed when he bit down gently on one of the nipples that had been bouncing enticingly in front of him.

Sasuke moaned and ripped Sakura's panties off of her, leaving her completely naked in his lap. He was at the edge of his nerves and he could not wait any longer to be inside her. Throwing his shirt over his head and loosening his pants, he removed his member from its binds and rubbed the tip back and forth her entrance. Glistening in the moonlight covered by Sakura's wetness, Sakura looked at Sasuke's wet manhood before her hooded gaze moved up to look him in the eyes.

Positioning his member at her entrance, he suddenly claimed her lips in a bruising kiss before he thrusted upwards into her core. She screamed into his mouth, her own lips covered by the kiss and when she tried to lift off of him, he held her hips steady to keep her there.

As Sakura began to whimper, she shifted, clamping her legs closer together around his hips while her head fell against his shoulder none too gently with a soft thud.

She panted heavily against his neck while Sasuke gripped her thighs tightly. Burrying his face against the side of her head in her hair, it was all he could do to keep himself calm. The sensation was overwhelming him- Sakura's tight, wet virgin walls clamping down on his member.

When she shifted, the numb pain between her legs making her spot in Sasuke's lap uncomfortable his member twitched and he let out a groan. Gripping her hips harshly, Sasuke moved Sakura slowly back and forth against his cock. Her hazy mind couldn't process anything but the sensation of his cock sliding in and out against her walls. She was barely registering the pain to begin with….

With one hand on Sakura's butt pushing and pulling her over his cock, the other hand delved between her legs to massage the bundle of nerves that would make her feel better.

Though it didn't feel completely better, the pain wasn't so bad anymore as Sasuke's fingers helped loosen her up. Her arms wound around his neck and her hands began tugging Sasuke's midnight hair as the pace increased a little.

Pain was slowly ebbing away, which was made evident when Sakura loosened her tight grip around him a bit and leaned back enough for her breasts to bounce beautifully for Sasuke's view. Enticed by her full, vivacious breasts, he lifted here up and dropped her back down on his cock harder and faster, leaning back in his chair a little to watch Sakura's drunken, half lidded staring at the spot where their hips were joined.

Experimentally, Sakura went to nibble on the edge of Sasuke's ear but ended up slobbering and nipping the space all around it and down his neck instead, the alcohol still hitting her. If she were anymore drunk, she would probably go along with anything Sasuke wanted her to do….not like she hadnt already been seduced and taken full advantage of in her drunken state.

As Sasuke's pace increased more, Sakura's entire body bounced up and down against him. Embarrassed by the fire pooling between her legs, she wound her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Letting out a throaty moan Sasuke leaned with Sakura against the desk, grabbed the underside of Sakura's ass, and pounded into her relentlessly as he was close to release.

Sakura's wet folds began to quiver and she bit down on his shoulder as she came for the first time. Her vision went blank and her whole body tensed and twitched as she let out a long gasp.

Throughly exhausted and inebriated, Sakura slumped a little against Sasuke.

Taking the opportunity, Sasuke thrusted even harder and faster, grunting and gasping as he went. Burrying his face in her ample breasts, he thrusted one last time before he came inside her, sticky cum coating her sex, inside and out.

Letting out a low, satisfied sigh, Sakura messily pecked Sasuke on the lips before mumbling goodnight and laying her head in the crook of his neck.

…but Sasuke wasn't going to let her sleep just yet.

"Sakura look at me, ..Sakura"

Sakura gazed back up at Sasuke not really sure what was going on anymore. Her clouded, fuzzy vision registered Sasuke's intense gaze briefly before he spoke. Moving pink locks out of her face, he took in her disheveled - after sex appearance before saying,

" I..Love you.."

*~*~*~

The next morning, Sakura awoke to a splitting headache…..and memories of last nights events. Looking over to Sasuke who had just awoken next to her, she gasped and said,

"Sasuke-kun! You love me!"

Any and all doubts of whether or not Sakura would remember being drunk..and taken advantage of last night flew out the window.


	3. insatisable

Note: I noticed that I've been making Sasuke a perverted, horny sneaky bastard in my one-shots but I feel like he would so totally have the most overactive sex drive ever….ya know, the dark quiet guy who is one horny mofo…..but maybe that's just me. Hmm…..

Insatiable

On a random Sunday afternoon Sakura and Sasuke stayed in to watch t.v. and relax. Having just finished brunch, the satisfied couple spooned together on the couch.

Well actually, Sakura was watching t.v. and Sasuke was staring at her from his position as the big spoon. ( lol)

He watched her from above, breasts expanding and contracting through the opening in her top. He was imagining what they would look like if he fucked her sensually in their current position. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts had more life to them than when they were confined.

Her nipples peaked through her thin top and she was still in her panties from this morning too….watching her bare legs shift against his…made his mouth dry.

His hands inched up from it's perch on the side of her upper thigh. Moving as slowly as humanly possible, he tried not to get caught especially since she would surely jump away from him if she knew of his intentions. The truth was, they had done it all last night and she had called him an insatiable monster. He had blamed it on her body.

He experimentally breathed extra harder and longer against the corner of her ear and grinned when Sakura subconsciously wiggled her body at the sensation, too caught up with the drama on t.v. to notice what he was doing. He used this against her and moved his hands further up her body when she wiggled.

He rested his hands at the top of her ribcage just before his fingers brushed against the underside of her breasts and took a waft of her natural scent. He could feel her warm blood pulsating through the sensitive skin of her neck where the tip of his nose grazed it. Ever so slowly, he began to stroke her where his hands rested against her ribcage, his fingertips just managing to graze her.

She giggled and wiggled a bit more, pushing her butt into his crotch. He fought to hold down a groan.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop that- it tickles!"

He stopped but moved his other hand currently laying around Sakura's waist from under her and place it just above her panty line. When Sakura's attention averted back to the t.v. Sasuke tried grazing a thumb lightly against the underside of her breasts. When he didn't get a response, his touch became a little bolder as he cupped one entire breast in his hand.

He could see his own hand from down Sakura's shirt now and it was killing him not to just ravage her. As he squeezed his hand around her breast, he bit softly down on the skin of her neck and trailed soft love bites down to her exposed shoulder to distract her as his fingers tweaked her nipples gently.

"Mmmm that feels good…." Sakura whispered. Still not completely out of her t.v. drama hypnosis, she barely registered what was going on when she felt a hand go own her panties and stroke her core.

Coming to her senses, she realized that he had been touching and teasing her all along and she had just ignored him!

" what the…! Sasuke Ku…!!!!"

Sasuke used his knees to opening up and perching her leg over his and plunged a finger into her dripping core before she could further protest. Her over sized shirt was coming further and further off her body as she wreathed and wriggled against him. His one hand continued to knead and pluck her breasts and nipples while the other pumped and swirled sensual circles in and around her wet hole. When he bit down softly on her fleshy ear , she let out a long, feminine moan that was so hot that Sasuke's member twitched against her round derrière.

Sasuke's bare torso felt like fire against her back, the heat of him tickling her skin as it became exposed. She shuddered involuntarily from the sensation.

One second she was moaning his name and then the next second her shirt was already flying off and her drawstring panties had come undone(convenient, I know I know).

When she tried to turn around to face him, he gripped her tighter and didn't let her go. Her pouty whimpers were lost however when he inserted an extra finger into her core. Thrusting in and out, her juices ran down his fingers as evidence of her arousal.

Sakura's hands reached out to grip something, anything, and ended up on his arms. Her nails dug into his skin as she bucked her hips to get as close as possible to Sasuke. His fingers were rubbing impossible slow circles around her moist arousal, stopping every couple strokes to insert a finger only to pull it back out teasingly.

As she neared bliss, she continued to rub against him and thrash about, confined between his arms securely holding her in position. When she finally came screaming his name, warm moist walls tugging on his fingers, he snapped.

Removing his fingers from inside her, he let his member loose and thrusted into her, filling her completely in one quick motion. He let out a deep, rumbling groan and hid his face in her hair. Slowly he moved his hips back and then thrusted into her a second time. Her breasts bounced freely as her one arm reached behind her to wrap around the back of his head and neck.

He was bewitched. Her peaked nipples rode up and down with the movements of their love-making, enticingly Sakura arched her back and pushed her chest outwards.

Truly, this had to be the most intimate position they had tried sex in. something about being embraced from behind while Sasuke's member was pushing in and out of her most private area and his fingers rubbing circles against her folds…..made her mind hazy. She could hear all of his grunts, his hard breathing, his want for her and her body….

As he thrusted faster, their bodies rocked up and down against the fabric of the sofa. His slick, hard member rubbed against her folds from behind as it entered into her over and over again. As Sakura neared her peak again, her moans became louder and longer and she desperately tried to hold onto something but ended up tugging at Sasuke's hair as she reached behind her. Unknowingly, she was teasing him further. Tugging on his hair always made him slightly crazier than he already was to have her.

No longer interested in taking it slow, Sasuke dipped a little and lifted Sakura's free leg all the way up with his arm and began to push into her faster. His body began to involuntarily shudder and twitch on its own as he was near.

"ah, ah, ah ..Sa-su-ke-kun…iku …."

When Sakura came, Sasuke came as well, rubbing circles against her folds harshly to make her orgasm last longer. He felt her continue to shudder and her walls clamp over his milking cock, squeezing it for all he had. When they finally caught their breaths, Sasuke spoke first.

"Shower?"

"okay…and then maybe coffee."

Helping her up while still hilted inside her, he picked her up by the legs and cradled her as he stood up. As he shuffled to get to the shower, the friction caused his member to grow, aroused and still inside her. When Sakura squirmed and tried to him out, sore from having sex so many times before, she ended up lifting herself up and then right back down onto his hardened erection.

Sasuke let out a groan before he hurried them to the shower.

___---___---___---___---___---

In the shower….

"Sasuke-kun I don't think that we should….ahhhh,..oh god….ohh.."


	4. sex kitten

When Sakura said she wanted to have a nice dinner together, he had arranged to take her to a fancy restaurant. She, however, insisted that they ate at home so he had shrugged his shoulders and let it be, though he was more than willing to spend the money to take her to somewhere fancy. He now understood why. He was wholeheartedly being taken advantage of if that was even possible with his sex drive.

__---___---___---____ some minutes later..---____---____

As he watch Sakura's round ass sway back and forth, his arms propping his upper body up and his legs stretched out in front of him, he wondered when she had gotten to be such a sex kitten. Her upper body was completely bare, showing off the sensual curve of her back and the dimples just above her ass.

He looked down as she backed up closer to him. She was straddling his lap backwards and when she leaned all the way forward, her hair grazing his legs, the thin, thin piece of string she called a thong twisted and stretched to reveal part of her beautiful vagina. He cocked his head to the side to see further below and have a better look.

He suddenly hissed when Sakura grinded against his hardening member backwards in that same position that had him enticed just seconds ago. Her wetness seeped into his boxers. She lifted her upper body back up and lifted herself up a little with her knees. Reaching between her leg, she pulled out Sasuke's member from his boxers, and began to stroke it against her wet core, her thongs quickly pushed aside.

Sasuke groaned and tried to touch her from behind, but Sakura quickly slapped his hands away, teasing him by not letting him touch her.

Arching her back, Sakura slowly sunk down onto Sasuke's member but only enough to have just the tip of his cock inside her. Gripping his knees, she arched her back a little more so that Sasuke could see her member moving in and out of her, she slowly began to move her ass up and down the tip.

It drove him absolutely insane as she quickened her movements. If she kept teasing him like this he was going to explode. Watching the tip of his member penetrate Sakura's glistening pink core over and over made is erection almost painful as the rest of it was being neglected.

Just as he thought he was going to take over and pull her down all the way onto him, Sakura suddenly sat down completely, letting his member fill her all the way. A shudder racked his spine at the mind numbing sensation….and he almost came on the spot.

Sitting up, she turned a little to eye him playfully from the corner of her eye, and biting her lips, started to grind circles in his lap. He watched as her ass rode around his hardness, teasing him further. It felt good, but not enough to get him off since she remained completely hilted. If she didn't start moving soon he was going to….

She leaned forward suddenly and began rubbing herself, her fingers long enough for him to see from his position behind. The view of her erection completely sated into her and her delicate fingers grazing him while she rubbed herself instead of riding him was so sensual that he had to take her…now. He would just sit there and play into her teasing anymore.

Pulling her torso up, he pushed her back against his chest as he sat on his knees with Sakura still on him. Reaching over her hips, he spread and gripped her inner thighs tightly and whispered hotly,

_You know what happens to naughty girls like you?_

She barely had time to gasp before he started to push roughly in and out of her, his chin draped over her shoulder. Sakura's back arched as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes followed the movement of her nipples as her breasts jiggled with the force of their love making. As she bounced up and down in his lap, slightly hunched forward with her back to him, Sakura was powerless to move. Not only was she locked between his arms but he was thrusting up into her so fast that she was unable to form coherent thoughts.

As she neared bliss, he suddenly slowed down and opted to thrust into her sensually….at an achingly slow pace that had her going crazy. She groaned as she tried to unsuccessfully touch herself and quicken the pace. Instead, one hand still gripping her inner thigh tightly, the other moved to her core, working slow, slick circles against her vagina where her lips were separated from his cock invading its private space.

_Ahh Sasuke kun….p..please…._

_She groaned and leaned her head back to bury the side of her face in his neck. Sasuke emitted low chuckle at Sakura's distress. _

_Her juices began to coat and run down Sasuke's fingers as he continued to move in and out of her slowly. He nipped and licked her ears, down to her neck to the balls of her shoulders. When Sakura began to whimper he removed his fingers from her and forced it into her mouth. She clamped her lips down on his finger eagerly, licking and sucking it. _

_Sasuke let out a groan at how kinky it was to watch her take his finger all the way into her mouth and promptly bent her over and pounded into her relentlessly. The force was so much that she came, gripping the sheets tightly and screaming his name. As her walls shuddered, Sasuke too, came, spilling his milky essence into her. _

_A day later, when the girls decided to spend a day at the hot springs together, they gasped at the hand marks on Sakura's inner thighs, but kept quiet after they thought of the way Sasuke always looked at her. Poor Sakura probably hardly ever got a chance to leave the bed, they all agreed, much to Sakura's chagrin. Sakura announced that on the contrary, It was she, who initiated the activities that lead to her sporting hand mark bruises in the most private places. _


	5. against the wall

Hi. It's been while. I wrote two lemons into this to make up for it.

Disclaimer.

Against the wall

AU

Naruto felt absolutely awkward. Squeezed between Sakura and Sasuke, even his oblivious mind picked up on the tension between his two desk mates. He loved both of them very much but he wasn't sure if he could handle any more of this. He wasn't too sure what had conspired while he wasn't with them but seriously,……

Sasuke leaned his elbows against his side of the desk, like usual, but his shoulders were tense and his leg had been shaking for the past hour while the teacher lectured. Sakura, on the other hand, looked quite relaxed and calm at first glance but to someone who knew her well, all the telltale signs were there. Her legs were just a little to tightly squeezed together and her face hadn't moved from that 'nonchalant' expression for as long as Sasuke's leg had been shaking.

Naruto eyed both of them from the corner of his eyes. Strange, he thought, just as the bell rang. Sakura quickly got up and walked out without even glancing at the two others next to her. Sasuke walked out after her, trying to keep the steady pace he usually kept.

As soon as class had ended Sakura had steered herself straight into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself. Her pupils were dilated from excitement. The space between her legs was still throbbing from her activity with Sasuke in the janitor's closet before they had been caught. She remembered how his warm hands had stroked the wetness in her panties and his breath had fanned down the front of her unbuttoned uniform blouse. She remembered gripping Sasuke's silky black hair in anticipation…..and then the door jingled. When it opened, they had quickly separated and pretended like they had been locked in. They had blamed it on Naruto and quickly sped off before they could be questioned.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell for the next class, which meant she was late. Gathering her things, she pushed the bathroom doors open and rushed out into the hallway…only to get grabbed by the wrist into a vacated room. The door shut behind her and the hall became silent and barren before anyone could notice.

Sakura's panic quickly died down as she recognized Sasuke's form in the dark.

'Sasuke kun, what is..'

'shhhhhhh. Relax, Sakura.'

Backing her up to the wall, he took her books from her arms and threw them aside before he caged her in his arms.

He leaned into her so closely that their lips almost touched.

'sasuke kun we shouldn't…'

'shhhh. We're finishing what we started before class.'

Sakura let out a soft gasp before she could speak no more. His soft lips met hers, tenderly at first.

Hot energy seared through her spine as the kiss quickly escalated into maddening passion, Sasuke's want for her clearly overtaking his mind.

Grabbing her round bottom, he hoisted her up against the wall as her legs wrapped around his middle. When he grinded his erection into her thong covered core, she let out a mewl and bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke groaned and pushed her panty aside. Rubbing her core gently, he spread her wetness around before he entered a finger into her dripping hole with a soft squelch.

She instantly arched her back and moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss. Sakura's hands tensed around Sasuke's neck and gripped him more tightly as his finger began to move slowly in and out of her. She made small little jumps against him, letting out tiny mewling noises every time he thrusted his finger into her.

Sasuke was slowly losing his mind. If she reacted like this to just his finger, he could only imagine what it would be like once he entered his manhood into her. As he increased his speed, Sakura's mouth detached from his kisses and clamped down on his ear lobe. She blew her warm breath as she deliberately moaned softly into his ear.

Sasuke's movement became a little more frantic as he groaned. Removing his hand from between her legs, he hastily began unbuttoning Sakura's blouse. As he did so, Sakura began undoing Sasuke's shirt as well. She had only gotten to the first four buttons when her blouse opened, bra pushed up, and nipple affectively bitten.

Sakura gasped softly as his fingers stretched to stroke her from their place at the bottom of her ass while he sucked greedily on her breasts. Throwing her head back in pleasure, Sakura arched her back, pushing her chest closer to Sasuke. Her hands moved up to his hair and began to knead it. Sasuke's spine tingled…he absolutely loved it when she touched his hair.

'ahhh, Sasuke-kun!….'

The way she said his name drove him over crazy. Cursing wildly, he quickly freed his manhood and impaled her with it without so much as a single warning.

'fuck!' Sasuke groaned and held still. She was so wet and tight that he almost came on the spot. Sakura was getting impatient and started to wiggle her hips against his. She whimpered when he gripped her ass hard to stop her. He rested his head against her shoulder, panting at the sensation of being inside her. It felt like heaven, and he had wanted her all day.

He pulled out slowly, and sunk back in once before he snapped and began to pound into her. Sakura tried hard not to scream but it was proving to be difficult. She moaned his name a multitude of times before he claimed her lips once again.

Sasuke pushed his member into her harder and faster as Sakura's walls began to quiver with the anticipation of reaching bliss. He groaned as he watched her full breasts bounced and her nipples grazed his chest.

'cum for me baby…' he whispered hotly into her ear before he trailed love bites up and down her shoulder and neck.

' oh god! Sasuke-kun!..'

He sealed her lips with a kiss, catching her scream with his mouth as she came. He abruptly stopped moving for a split second, and then pounded into her again, rubbing her clit with his fingers vigorously. Her orgasm increased tenfold when he suddenly stopped and then began again and it wracked her body with shivers. It was so intense that when Sasuke came inside soon after, she was still having her orgasm. Sasuke's love juices were weeping out of her hole before they were even done.

Their uneven, heavy breaths reverberated through the empty room as they finally came down from their high. Sasuke leaned back a bit to rest his forehead against Sakura's and looked her in the eyes. His intense gaze focused on her and his mind began to churn, thinking of how if they ran out of the window and to his car, he could take her to a secluded area and have his way with her again. He DID have tinted windows…after all.

The thought of it made him hard again and he was still inside her.

'How about, you and me go for a drive…' Sasuke whispered, suggestively.

'But Sasuke-kun…Schools not over yet and my project with Neji-kun…' the name of another man on her lips made him burn with jealousy. His brows furrowed and he let out a growl.

'no, you're not going anywhere. I'm not done with you.'

And to prove his point, he slid out and then slammed back into her.

'Oh god, Sasuke-kun!'

He switched places to lean his back against the wall, holding her against him. Gripping her ass, he pulled her up and then dropped her back down onto his erection again. Sakura's arms wounded tightly around his neck and her long, beautiful legs wrapped more tightly around his torso. She buried her face against the side of his head as he began to move her on and off his erection again and again.

The feeling of aftermath round 2 sex was exquisite, especially for Sakura whose clitoris was already sensitized from her previous orgasm.

She tried hard not to scream but just after a few thrusts she was already beginning to shake with the anticipation of another orgasm.

Having her completely dependent on his hold, he moved her at a rhythm set by the momentum of his fervent need for her….and to prove that she was all his.

As she held onto him for dear life, pressing her ample bosoms against him ,her nipples slid erotically up and down against his muscled chest. When he groaned at the sensation, it vibrated through her and down her spine in a tingle.

Her small mewls and moans vibrated from the sensitive spot on his neck where she had buried her face in. He sped of the pace as he neared bliss, muscle aches from holding her weight totally forgotten and ignored.

'fuck…Sakura …'

'sa…su…ke…kunn….I…'m…..com…ing…ah…ah…'

Her declaration came out in syllables as she was bounced up and down his erection harshly…and in just couple seconds later, she came, shuddering against him and whimpering helplessly at the force of it. As she went slack against him, he quickly laid her down on a table, lifting her legs onto his shoulders and pounded into her relentlessly.

Her breasts squeezed together as they bounced when she reached her arms out to grab his. With a few more thrusts, Sasuke spilled into Sakura for the second time, gripping her thighs harshly at the severity of his orgasm.

As they evened out their breaths, Sasuke removed himself from her in fear of going a third time, and pulled her up into a sitting position. Giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, he smirked at her embarrassed expression while he put her clothes back on for her.

'gosh Sasuke-kun, how could you possibly do it twice in a row….'

As she took a step towards him to straighten out Sasuke's uniform tie, she winced a bit at the soreness.

Being ever observant, he frowned slightly at her.

'Sakura..'

'it's ok Sasuke-kun, it's more like it's too sensitive and my legs are rubbing together when I walk..'

Having her limp around for the rest of school would definitely not do. He would be a jerk if he just let her go when it was his fault he couldn't ever satisfy his need for her. Picking her up in his arms, he walked out the door and down the hall towards the parking lot.

'Sasuke-kun where are we going! Schools not….'

'UHIHA SASUKE, HARUNO SAKURA where are the two of you going!' Lady Tsunade, dean of the school, had caught them trying to leave early…and in quite the position as well. If only she knew…

Sasuke turned his head to her slightly, not really looking at her, and replied.

' I thought it would be in best interest to take her home, seeing as to how she is hurt and unable to walk properly.'

It was then, that both Lady Tsunade and Sakura spotted the bruises on her thighs. Probably from when he was holding her……

Sakura's reaction was never caught as Sasuke walked off without another glance towards Lady Tsunade, Sakura in his arms.

A few minutes later as Sasuke's car speeds off..

'Sasuke-kun…where are we going?'

Grinning his devilishly he replied,

'for a drive in a secluded area.'

'………ah! Sasuke Kun! Seriously, again?! '


	6. The Gift pt1

AU

The GIFT part ONE

Standard disclaimer

Sasuke watched as his 'gift' slept obliviously in his bed, stripped of everything except for lingerie. He typically did not entertain such frivolous forms of distraction, but the woman in his bed was one that had kept his discreet attention for a long time.

She happened to be the daughter of some peasant in his ruling village that he would not have spared a glance at. But the way she stood, the way she walked without a care in the world, all of it had captured his attention from the very moment his eyes met her. At first, he was envious of her, that she could be so happy without her future all mapped out like his had been before he could even think for himself.

From then on, he ventured out of the palace more than usual just to capture another glance of her, just to see what true freedom looked like on a person. Over the days, months, years he had slowly grown more and more fond of her as she grew into a beautiful woman. He had fought it, hard, this urge he had for her. He was the ruler, and she, a subject. He was destined to be written into Oto history and she, to come and go without notice. But alas, fate had weaved, spun, created from its bare hands.

Leaning against the door in the moonlit room, he kept watch until she stirred, confused and disoriented. Sasuke watched as her beautiful face lit up with curiosity, her eyes glowing a shimmering green as she looked around her for clues in the dark. Her dainty fingers clutched at his onyx sheets, covering herself to save what little modesty she had left. It was endearing to him, the way a predator thought of it's prey.

He breathed in, closing his eyes for a moment. She permeated his entire room with herself, the air around him tainted with the scent of roses. With his pupils dilated in excitement he could almost see the heat emanate off her being.

When she finally came to the conclusion that she had no idea where she was, she sunk deeper into the piled comforter and ducked her head into it, muffling out a soft whimper at her predicament. This was not uncommon for girls of her social status. She had heard all the horror stories from families of lost girls and ones that escaped. She once thought she would rather die than lose her integrity….

Sasuke eyed her reactions carefully. He noted everything from the way her eyes were like wide open doors to her soul, to the way her long, pink hair waved and curled down her back. He stood away from the door and into the moonlight where he could be seen. As he approached, one step at a time, she whirled around, trying to keep cover over herself. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she met his smouldering gaze for a second before she ducked and hid under her bangs with a gasp, comforter reaching all the way up to her chin.

He eyed the bare expanse of her back which the comforter failed to hide. Her skin was like porcelain, pale and smooth without a single mar. As he reached the bed, he gently sat himself directly behind her, his knees bent and legs nearly caging her in. Slowly, he leaned his head over her shoulder and pulled the comforter out of her hands and down.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to her perfect body. More specifically, he was enticed by the way her nervous breathing caused the top of her breasts to bounce. He imagined what it would be like when he plunged into her mercilessly; it made him want her more.

Sakura marveled at the pure masculine aura that her the man gave off as he gently caressed her. As nervous as she was, her curiosity got the better of her, and she stole a glance at his face, closer than he had been when he was standing at the door. She recognized his features-dark black hair, pale white skin, aristocratic facial attributes….. She had been sold off to the Otokage. She had seen him once when the king had tragically passed away. The entire village had gathered as the king's casket was carried all the way to the river. They had been young then, but she never forgot the way he looked as he passed by.

Sasuke began at her legs and slowly went up, trailing gentle caresses. He memorized every inch of her body with his bare hands and she let him, letting out soft whimpers and moans as he reached her private areas. He traced the outline of her frilly lace panties before he glided the tip of his fingers up her narrow waist. She let out a whimper as he tickled her skin up to her bra clad breasts. He began to draw circles on her bare cleavage before he pushed the straps of her bra down her shoulders.

Sakura's hands came up to hold her bra up instinctively. Placing his hands over hers, Sasuke began to kiss the sensitive skin on her neck, trailing gentle love bites across her shoulder as he moved her hands out of the way. When he unhinged the clasp of her bra and slid it off of her, he stopped what he was doing just to enjoy the view. Her nipples were already pert and ready for him, her full breasts perfectly round and plump.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn and bit her lip hard. No man had ever seen her bare breasts before. Sasuke reached out his hands to feel the soft, tender flesh of her mounds. He cupped them gently, barely touching her at all as if she would break. Then, as his fascination peaked, he finally squeezed her breasts, one spilling out of each hand. Sakura let out a whimpering cry.

As Sasuke took interest in her nipples, squeezing them and rolling them in his fingers, Sakura squirmed and tried to hold onto anything she could. The sensation was mind numbing and the heat between her legs began to burn and throb.

'uchiha sama….' she called out to him, breaking the silence for the first time.

Sasuke was so displeased with the lack of intimacy in his name that his hands suddenly left her body for a second……

'sasuke…and KUN. '

He told her how to properly call him so that she knew how to scream his name when he….

RIPPED her panties right off her sweet body and plunged two fingers into her core.

'SASUKE KUN!!!'


	7. The Gift pt2

Long overdue, I know. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me. If anyone has a specific request, pls don't hesitate to ask, though I can't always guarantee that it will work out, i'll try my best.

Part 2

'SASUKE KUN!'

Her screams filled his ears and his toes curled with pleasure. He would definitely make her scream his name like that again.

As he slowly moved his fingers out of her sweet, wet core, Sakura let out a long throaty moan, throwing her head back onto his shoulder and gripping his forearms at either side of her with all her might. She was slick with juices and passion as his fingers drew wet circles over her folds, tickling her sensitive area before plunging a finger into her again. His long digit entered her core all the way in before he slowly, sensually slid back out, only to repeat the motion. Sasuke watched Sakura's evident arousal coat his finger with his chin perched over her shoulder for a second before he turned his head towards her neck. He inhaled her wonderful scent before he blew warm, wet kisses in her ear, earning a soft moan and a shudder. He smirked at her responsiveness. He was never going to forget this night, and neither would she, if he could help it.

As his finger continued to thrust in and out of her, his other hand began to tweak and pinch her peaked nipples. The sensation was blinding, especially for an innocent Sakura. It didn't take long to lose control of herself. Her moans were louder and longer, and her body began to shake and squirm within his strong arms. She came for the first time in her life, and hard, arching her back, cheeks dusted with a heavy blush. As her walls convulsed around his finger, Sasuke's control broke. His manhood had been a long time hard now, and it was starting to get painful. He'd never waited for a woman to adjust before he relieved himself, but he had wanted to take his time with Sakura. After all, she wasn't going to be just another number on his bed post.

Gently pushing the limp woman onto her back, he couldn't help but notice how her eyes had grown a shade darker with arousal. Her hooded eyes reached his intense ones as she panted to catch her breath. Leaning over her, her captured her lips in a searing kiss just before impaled her with his manhood. She let out a piercing scream into his mouth as he groaned from her tightness. His girth was nothing in comparison to his finger, but he would not let go of her lips. He kept his mouth planted onto hers as she whimpered and squirmed, nails digging into his biceps. Sasuke laid still over her, raking his fingers through her hair as he gave her small, short kisses between her whimpers and cries. He knew that it would hurt the first time for a virgin, but he couldn't get himself to move until she stopped crying. Her tears stabbed at his heart.

As her whimpers died down she whispered his name like an angel's song.

Sa…Sasuke-kun…

It was his undoing. Hearing his name from her lips like that, he had to move or he was going to explode. Sliding out of her slowly to test her reaction, he sank back in as he watched as her head turned and her eyes squeezed shut. He repeated the motions slowly, over and over again, his head buried in the crook of her neck until he felt her walls loosen a bit to adjust to him. His warm, moist breath fanned over her neck and shoulder as he panted. His dick was getting slicker from the moisture her body was secreting, her previously virgin body now coming to terms with their sexual acts. He leaned his head against the side of hers, letting out a groan into her ear. His thrusts became harder as it was getting more difficult not to plumage in and out of her delectable core, and soon her whimpers turned into soft moans. Sitting up a bit, Sasuke lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, and gripped either side of her waist before he began to move in and out of her faster and harder. He watched the giddy bounce of her full breasts as Sakura arched her back in pleasure.

He would forever memorize the way she looked now, with her hair fanning out and her face flushed with desire, but he had other ideas as well. Stopping just enough to pull her up and off of her back by the waist, her arms made its way to hug him around his neck as he held her and scooted over to the head of the bed. Leaning against it casually, he gazed into her now curious eyes as she sat on his erection without a clue of what to do. It would have been endearing if he wasn't so heavily aroused and seeking release. He picked her up by her round ass before he dropped her back on to his hard manhood. He repeated the motion for her a few more times and then stopped to see if she would do it by herself.

Biting the bottom of her lip, she gripped his shoulders and let herself up, before falling back down onto his waiting erection like he showed her. This position proved to be more pleasuring for her, as Sasuke felt her walls pulsate harder against his erection than before. Heat was building up as he perched his hands on her ass, watching her breasts bounce in front of his face. Her pink nipples were teasing him, and before she knew it, he clamped his lips down onto one, causing her to let out a beautiful cry as she threaded her fingers through his hair to pull it…. And it felt….really, really good.

He closed his eyes for a brief second before he let out a growl as he firmly held each round butt cheek in one hand, and began to lift her up and push her back down as he thrusted up into her. He couldn't take any more of her teasingly slow pace. He moved her up and down over his shaft faster, as her grip abandoned his hair in favor of wrapping around his neck to hold onto him. Finally, she came hard once more, this time pulsing around his shaft. It was the most exquisite feeling in the world.

As she slumped against him, energy spent from two orgasms in one night, he pulled out of her and got behind her, slamming back into her from behind in a frenzy. Heat was building up stronger in his gut as his release was just a few seconds away after Sakura's second orgasm. He looked down at the beautiful sight before him, her ass hanging in the air and her back arched from the way she was resting the rest of her body against the bed.

Her breasts spilled out from the sides, squished between the bed and her ribcage. As he reached over her hip to rub her sensitive core while he slid in and out of her, she came for a third and final time, her screams muffled by the comforter. Sasuke finally came, groaning loudly into her shoulder as her vagina milked everything out of him. Taking a second to catch his breath, he looked down at her almost sleeping form, totally exhausted from their fucking. As he gathered her into his arms and turned her around to face him without withdrawing his shaft from her, he laid down on the bed. She fell asleep against his chest, straddling his hips and still impaled by his manhood. As he gently raked his fingers through the ends of her soft, pink hair, he wondered if she had taken notice to the engagement ring around her ring finger. He let out an inaudible laugh as he anticipated her reaction to being betrothed to him without her knowledge.

It was rather easy to convince her parents when they found out who he was. Their daughter had ensnared the Otokage's unfaltering attention and was going to be taking good care of her in ways that they could not provide for their only child.

He could have had any woman he wanted, but apparently she had had him since that day many years ago, and now, after the hot, sensuality that she displayed despite her innocence, he was keen on only her and would definitely have no one else. He was going to make her feel the same about him no matter what it took.


End file.
